


Sanders Sides crack and incorrect quotes

by IamTrashQueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Funny, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Multi, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: I think I’m funny. I’ll let you guys know if it’s my own words or someone else’s. Ships might be platonic or romantic. No fucking remrom, don’t interact if you’re going to call anything about the twins that.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Dukexiety, Intrulogical - Relationship, Loceit, Logicality, Logince, Moceit, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Remceit, Roceit, anxceit, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan normally watches the braincell, but he let Roman borrow it and now Roman can’t find it.

Logan: ro I need my braincell back you’ve been hoarding it all week and Thomas just tried to take a pizza out of the oven with his bare hands and also completely misinterpreted Romeo and Juliet and forgot that the story was meant to be a warning for those who don’t listen to their parents 

Roman: ah ha ha uh yeah about that... 

L: what did you do this time 

Ro: I may have lost the braincell 

L: this is why we can’t have nice things how the fuck do you lose our only braincell 

Ro: wait wait I found it 

L: 

L, blinking slowly: Ro our braincell does not look like a Victorian nightstand what the hell 

\- meanwhile - 

Patton, holding the shared braincell: omg it’s big brain time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety crack, no spacing because I’m lazy and crack fics are meant to be an eye sore lmao

"Pfft, Oh please," he laughed. "Roman, you're about as edgy as a spoon, let's be honest here." "Spoons do actually have edges though..." He mumbled loudly. "Oh hush, fine you're as edgy as a sphere, better?" he answered,snorting. "......I'm as edgy as balls? What the hell?" He laughed. ". . . I don't fucking know what life is anymore. I'ma go find a ditch and die in it-" he got up and started walking. “No don't go. I want your company dang it!" He hugged him from behind and gently pulled him back to the couch. Virgil laughed and just kinda sat in Roman's lap, pecking his cheek. "You're such a dork." "Correct, and no getting up and locating ditches. I'll fight the ditch if I must." “TAKE THAT DIRT-" he teased before bursting out into laughter. “Punch that dirt. Punch it real good." He giggled with a dopey look on his face. Virgil giggled softly and smiled, cuddling close to him. “You're just going to keep me trapped on the couch for eternity aren't you." Roman laughed. “Yes. Yes I am," he laughed, smiling happily. “My one true enemy: Virgil's cuddly nature." He looked off into the distance. “You know, you would think me being me, I wouldn't like cuddles. I hate any type of physical contact, and then here I am, just craving it," he laughed. “Either way, I’m not complaining. Cuddling is great, you're great, which equals extra great." Virgil giggled and smiled, staying close to him. "And yet, you do so much as boop my nose and you're dead-" “In that case..." He booped Virgil's nose, expecting the worst. Virgil bit at his finger. He just kinda sat there with his finger in Virgil's mouth. "I don't know what I was expecting but this definitely wasn't it." Virgil let go of Roman's previously chomped finger. "Did you expect me to actually stab you or something?" “I was expecting something of the scream-y variety, so maybe?" He half shrugged, wiping the spit on his pants. “Well I mean- there's a thousand ways the screaming idea could go-" his face heated up. "I didn't mean it like that I swear!" “I think I was wrong. Maybe you can be the sinful one." He smirked. “Ugh," he groaned, "What makes this worse is the fact I literally bit you-" “Kinky." He nudged Virgil with his elbow. "I know-" he whined. "I hate myself more than ever-"


End file.
